Justin the Fighting Sorcerer
by RufusAngel
Summary: A young man who loves Dead or Alive is sucked into there world though Mysterious forces. Now he must find a way to survive in a world filled with danger.


~*~* Justin, the sorcerer Fighter *~*~  
  
(Okay, in my story you have a character named Justin, he is the main character. As you read more into the story and learn more about Justin, you will get a better understanding of him. Now, the chapter is kind of boring, but thought the story is all cliffhangers and ACTION! XD I hope you enjoy and please R&R. When you read and Review, I will update. )  
  
Chapter 1: What is out there...?  
  
In Cleveland, Ohio, a young man named Justin. A quiet young man with a good head on his shoulders, but sometimes does not use it. He stands at 6 foot 2 inches, weighs about 200 pounds but is kind of slim and is light skinned. He has brown eyes and a little curly light brown hair.  
  
He mostly stays in his room a lot, except when he goes places to hang out with his cousin. He loves to play video games, and his most favorite game series of all is Dead or Alive. His favorite character is Kasumi and his second favorite is between Ayane and Lei Fang. " Come on! I swear I got he finally hit off of her! "  
  
Calming down after a horrible lost to Ayane in Dead or Alive 3, he looks around his room to see what time it is. It was 5:30pm " Hmmm.I think I better do those dishes like I told Mom a hour ago. " Getting up from his chair and walking down the steps of his 2 level house, he looks around the corner to see where his Mom was.  
  
" .no where in site." Walking into the kitchen, he runs the water and applies soap to the dish rage and the water. " I think that game is rigged, I swear I got the last hit on her.the game seriously cheats on hard mode. " Cleaning the dishes while trying to figure out how to beat Ayane, he starts to day dream about Kasumi and Ayane fighting in a dark forest. Kasumi and Ayane in heated battle, both jumping while fighting, exchanging blows and parries in mid air before landing on a tree branch and launching at each other to go for another round. He liked making his own battles for the game, and thinking he should make his own story's and send them to Ninja Storm to see how they liked it.  
  
Finishing the dishes and back up in his room, he continues to play DOA 3 just to develop a way to beat Ayane on hard mode. Staying up until 3:00 am and playing the game with different people, winning and losing against Ayane. He finally decided he should go to bed and sleep. "I can't believe I cant beat her.I hate this." Changing into a pajama Top and Bottom, he looked at the pause screen of his TV and walked over to his X- Box. Reaching back to turn it off on his shelf, he noticed something in behind his X-Box moving. Trying to look more, he got on his tiptoes and looked behind it to find only some lint. " Stupid Lint" Brushing it off, the TV below him flickered a little for a quick second, not long enough for Justin to notice. He got off his tiptoes and looked around his room one more time to make sure nothing was out of place before he went to bed. While he was doing this, the AV wires in the back of the TV started to glow a light blue. Soon the X-Box glowed a light blue also, by the time Justin turned back around it was gone.  
  
" Cant wait to go to bed." Yawning a little bit, he reached for the power button for the X-Box and hit it, he left his hand there and yawned again. He walked to his bed, but his hand would not come from the power switch of the X-Box. " What the.? " He tried to pull away from the X-Box but with no success. Soon the X-Box and the TV was glowing a light blue again, this time, Justin was too. " What the hell.." Tugging more but to no success again, he stood there, watching the glow.  
  
Looking more and more at it, wondering what is going on. He felt some cold come up his arm, he looked down and he saw a Dark Black Light come from his hand and up his arm. His heart pace quickened as he tried to move away from the light, but the light kept coming. He eyes widen in horror as the light slowly moved onto his body and to his face. The light suddenly went into his mouth, he could not breath at all. Gasping for air he suddenly could not move and fell onto the floor. Then everything went black.  
The Dark light and the light blue light went away. All was quiet in the room and Just was not moving at all. The room had a eerie silence to it..Justin's body was really pale.he soul was somewhere else..  
  
(( Hope you liked the first chapter. Please R&R. I do not own X-Box or Dead or Alive. This is just a story made by some bored kid that likes to write. Thank you. You don't have to wait long for the second chapter if I get a least 4 Reviews. Thank you! ^ _^ )) 


End file.
